Unstable Love
by MalecLamp
Summary: Both of them are crazy, both of them are bad, like acids that corrode. They are bared by their friends or family. One of them has a way of manipulating, the other is about to go to a shrink. The two acids meet one day and love explodes. They said fight fire with fire and that's just what they did.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **(Jace's POV)**

You could say that we the Lightwoods do not have a 'normal' nor 'perfect' family, but let's be honest with ourselves, who has one? If you're about to raise a hand, put your filthy hand down mundane and keep on reading. So, as I was saying before I got _rudely_ interrupted, we are happy in our own little way.

We don't really know what triggered Alec's unstableness or at what point but somehow, someway, it happened. Alec has this moments of sudden rush of anxiety or sadness or goes from extreme joy to extreme angriness. He goes from one pole to the next in matter of seconds, any little thing might set him off. At first we thought it was because of his depression due to the death of our dog, Maxine, so we bought him a cat instead, which he very much appreciated, but his mood swings continued. We then recurred to a doctor who recommended some pills for Alec but as soon as he found out about them and their purpose he got outraged, created a huge fight and left the house. Three days later he came back and remained silent without speaking to a single soul for a week. As for the pills, we tried to mix it with his food but having great taster skills, he blew off our cover and locked himself in his room for another week. What did he eat during that week, we still have no idea.

After that, we decided we inevitably had to deal with it and learn how to avoid ticking him off so often.

A few years later, Izzy, my sister, found out that soft music would instantly shut him up..or down, which ever the case. He would just listen to it and stand still, staring into space like he was frozen in time. His pupils dilated and sometimes his knees would buckle and he would fall into the floor or chair whichever the surroundings. When we discovered this, Izzy regarded me with a melancholic look, we were both feeling the same: we felt as if we were manipulating him.

Later on we ended up accepting that if we didn't want Alec to hurt anyone like he had before in the past, we'd have to manipulate him with music.

 **(Ragnor's POV)**

Well, I've never been keen on using soft words or rephrasing sentences, I'm pretty much straight-forward so here's how it goes: Magus is crazy. Yeah, laugh at the irony but look at my face, I'm not laughing. I actually have bags under my eyes for taking care of Magnus like he's some kind of little kiddo. He's a psycho but my friend Catarina can't accept that.

We used to be 'The Trio', we were inseparable...that is, until Magnus starting showing symptoms of his psycho-ness. It's more like the things he says or thinks rather than his actions. He has a twisted mind but we bare with him cause that's what real friends do. Sometimes he starts talking to the wall or lifeless things and gets mad and breaks the thing or has some kind of twisted thought I'd rather not talk about. Catarina has forced him into different kinds of therapists but none of them have worked so we just bare with him and give him some pills so that he stays calmer but we still haven't got any solution for his craziness. Now keep on reading below and you'll see a little example of how he met as he so calls him The Meant to be.

...

 **(Magnus's POV)**

Ugh, so many colors in this stupid package.

"Tell me, why have you got so many colors, dumbass?"

"I'm sorry, well that's just being rude you piece of sh't, at least _I_ look fashionable with so many colors"

"Well I'd saying you look rather smokin' good in colors", I turned my head towards the sound of those words and meet a blue eyed boy staring at me and blushing realizing what he just said.

"I-I mean, w-well, I'd r-rather go"

"Go where?", I cross my arms suddenly interested and walk towards him.

"Somewhere that's none of your business, now, step aside" , he says furrowing his eyebrows and slightly annoyed.

"Woah, you looking for a fight bro?"

"As if I'd hit anything as delicate as you, I don't kill butterflies"

"Oh, so you're calling me a butterfly? And what are you? A flower?"

"At least I'm majestic"

"Oh, pu-lease, having you seen a freaking butterfly?"

"I'm seeing one right now"

"And are you liking it?"

"More than I should"

We were suddenly standing very close.

"Well, I'm sorry to ruin your fun but this butterfly has to fly away", I tap on his shoulder compassionately and start to move away when I'm suddenly tackled into the floor and avoiding punches.

"WHAT THE HELL?!", I flip us around and start punching him back. About 15 minutes later, the shop manager has security separating our bloody bodies.

"Call me, Butterfly", he winks at me.

"In your dreams!"

"I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming right now so okay!", he smiles making me giggle.

Later I find out that somehow that little piece of crap managed to put a piece of paper with his name and number in it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! Well, this is my new story and to be honest I'm not entirely sure if I should've added the Malec encounter...my original plan was to just leave it until the end of Ragnor's POV (as you may have noticed I'm still trying to mold and figured Magnus out) but my 1,000 word policy kept bugging me...sorry if I ruined the possibly great prologue but I'll make it up with later chapters. Review or PM please!**

 **ALoha x.**


	2. Chapter 1

**(Magnus's POV)**

"Alec darling could you fetch my scarf for me please?"

"Magnus, it's freaking sunny outside, why on earth would you use a fudging scarf"

"Someone's moody today", I roll my eyes, "well obviously because I gotta look fabulous"

"Butterfly, you look fabulous without the need of a scarf...without the need of any sort of clothing really"

"Oh you filthy flower", I giggle. I was leaning down to kiss him when suddenly the doorbell of our apartment rang.

I stomp away furious. I hate it when someone interrupts me kissing my blue eyed prince.

"Butterfly be gentle it's probably the landlord"

"Shut up, Flower!", I holler at him near the door;when I open it a pair of fiery black eyes and matching hair is staring at me," what now", I say annoyed.

"Don't give yourself much credit, Bane. I'm not here for you.", she says pushing past me and into the kitchen where she meets Alec who was fighting with the coffee machine annoyed. Clicking and turning everything he could and not exactly waiting for it to react.

"Here, let me help you", Isabelle says kindly.

"What? No! I can do this!"

"Y-Yes, but I wanna help you"

Alec grumbles in return but accepts the help.

"So,where are you guys headed off to?", Isabelle asks.

"To the park, to grab some pics", I reply. Both Alec and I share a mutual passion for photography me more than him since it somehow soothes me, calms my nerves people are always so keen on getting on.

"Oh cool, the gang and I were thinking of making a picnic at the park so maybe you could er, join us?"

"Sure thing Izzy", Alec replies, "right Mags?"

I nod and smile in agreement.

"Perfect! Your coffee's ready so I'll be on my merry way. See you at lunch!", and with that being said, she exits the scene.

"You ready?", Alec asks me when we finish our breakfast.

"Yeah, let me just grab our cameras and we can go, Flower"

..

"J-Just hold on a little longer, Alec!", I tell him trying to get a good shot. He is currently standing at the edge of a very high branch, if he were to breath too hard, he might fall; I mean, of course he is not going to do that...right? I snap the camera, once, twice. And I watch as a blur of black and blue eyes in panic start to fall under the spell of gravity.

I hear Alec groan in pain and walk over to him. Seeing how well the red match his features I snapped the camera. I giggle at how his arm was in such a funny position, but my laugh is soon cut short when I see Clary and Izzy head over with worried expression on their faces and gasp as soon as they see Alec laying on the grass. Izzy calls 911 and explains the situation. WHen she hangs up, she pats on Alec's chest frantically trying to earn any kind of response from him but nothing happens he just lays there unmoving.

* * *

 **(Alec's POV)**

I wake up to a bright white room and a beeping sound.

"Wh..What happened?", I croak out.

"Alec! Thank the Angel you're alright", Izzy says relieved.

"Well, we were at the park. We were taking pics but then I had this awesome idea that you ruined by falling off the tree", Magnus says with a bitch face.

"Oh I'm sorry, Butterfly. But you could say I fell for you", I wink at him causing Magnus to let out a giggle.

"You're such a dork, Alexander"

"I live for the dorkiness Butterfly", we both burst out laughing while the others just stared at us in confusion.

"So, when am I getting out of here?", I ask.

"Doc said that in about a week or so but we could always sneak out, Flower", Magnus winks at me with a sultry smile making me shiver.

"N-No one's sneaking out guys", Clary says. By the Angel, I just can't stand her. I tune out what she was saying and interrupt her instead.

"Hey, Clary. Could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure. Anything. What is it?"

"Well, not _anything_ since you can't stop existing. But uh, you can leave instead. Thank you", I smile. She, in turn, just stares at me in shock and confusion, her mouth hanging slightly open. Oh just kill me already. I roll my eyes, " keep your trap shut of flies will get in your rotted mouth"

She was about to complain when I interrupted her once again, " ah-tatata", I sang, " out".

Clary opened her mouth at the same time I raised a finger ," sh" , she opened her mouth again and I did the same thing. This went out for 5 times. Yeah, I bellieve she was dropped as a baby. Her face gets red in anger and storms out of the room, Jace following behind.

"Well now that she's out of the picture, what are we getting for dinner?", I ask sitting up, " cause I sure as hell, won't be eating any hospital food at all"

.

 **A/N: Hello! Me again..sorry guys for the long wait and for the short crappy chap but I got things that are catching up to me and I felt guilty for putting my other story on hold and not updating this one, love x.**

 **ALoha x.**


	3. Chapter 2

**4 weeks later**

 **(Magnus's POV)**

It's been 4 long weeks but Alec has finally healed so, "Pack your things Flower cause we're going on vacation"

"Oh yeah? Where are we going?", Alec asks me confused.

"Why Disneyland of course", Alec starts squealing.

"OH MY CHUCK! AAAHHHH BY THE ANGEL! OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOOOSSSHHH"

I chuckle. I knew Alec wanted to go there since he was a kid but I never thought that he would react like this.

"Okay okay, you're excited I get it but please stop screaming it hurts my ears", I tease slightly irritated.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Butterfly I won't do it again", Alec whispers looking down.

I roll my eyes, "hey now, we're going on vacations let's not pop that good mood balloon, okay?", Flower nods like a little child.

My phone then starts ringing," Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn how may I help you?", I sing-song like the voice of a secretary.

Catarina's voice comes through the phone, "Hey Bane, what you up to?"

"Packing bags"

"You're moving?", Catarina says trying to hide the panic behind her words but failing miserably.

"No, you pansycake, I'm going on a trip. With Flower"

"Where to?", she asks after a moment of silence.

"Disneyland"

Soon after those words left my mouth there was a silence. Hmm maybe she hang up, I think and do the same.

"I swear Flower, some people are so rude they don't even say goodbye"

..

Once we were inside the park Alec looks around taking in his surroundings. I must admit everything seems so unreal and magical in a way I guess.

"Well, this is not what I expected", Alec says.

"I know right? I thought that it'd be just a bunch of kids just running around but hey, it's way cooler than that", I grin, "plus the kids actually add an especial effect to it, doesn't it Flower?"

Alec just nods and smiles at me. Thought he'd be more excited...maybe the park does not meet up to his expectation. Worry not Alexander, I'll make you hand fun nonetheless.

I grab his hand, "come on it's so freaking hot I wanna try the water games first", I grin dragging him away.

"Oh my gosh the que's so long! I knew I should've tried buying the fast passes"

"I'm sure there's a reason why Mags, bet we're going to be high up there and never want to come down, maybe it'll be so good we might even go twice. Just have a little more patience darling", he said kissing my cheek.

I blush and nod, " yeah, you're right"

Turns out Flower was right, the game was a blast and we ended up riding it three times.

"Okay now I'm hungry"

"And what would Butterfly like to eat?", he replies throwing an arm over my shoulders.

"Erm...some cotton candy and corn dogs please"

"Add those some pretzels and coke and it's a deal"

I giggle, "deal. I'll go sit over there and you buy them"

He looked nervous for a second, "u-uh how about I look for seats and you buy the junk- I mean the food? I'm feeling rather nervous about talking to strangers right now"

I frowned slightly but nodded, we all have one of those days.

"Hello", I greet the girl from the food stand, "um hi?Hello? Girl I'm right in front of you stop ignoring me", I roll my eyes.

"Whatever Glittery boy, what do you want?"

"Certainly not your friendship", I mumble, " so it'd be 2 corn dogs, 2 cotton candies, 5 pretzels and 3 cokes please and thank you"

She looks at me up and down like questioning how on earth would I be able to eat so much but nodded with yet another roll of her eyes and jotted it down. After paying she hands me the food and curse noticing that I won't be able to take it all by myself. Time to brag about my Alexander.

After spotting him I call out for him and he comes obligingly. I smirk after noticing the girl ogling at him.

"Could you help me please?"

"You don't have to ask Mags", he winked at me smiling as he took most of the food. I didn't even had to glance back at the girl to know that she was fuming, back to her grumpy self. I quickly catched up with Alec and sat down beside him eating away and chatting happily. I honestly felt like a little kid and started swinging my legs like one. Alec noticed and smiled sweetly at my childishness.

"So where are we headed off to now?", he asked standing up after we finished the food, throwing away the trash.

* * *

2 parks later we finally arrived home. Yawning, I stretched, intending to fall onto our bed but Alec grabbed me by the waist stopping me midway.

"Why on earth did you do that?", I growl

"Because we need to shower"

"Last time I checked I wasn't holding you back, not even my stupid cat"

"Hey don't call him stupid! You know what fine! Just remind me never to be thought or loving again, Bane", he fumes letting go of me and stomping away.

"Wait no! I'm sorry Flower I didn't mean to hurt-", wait what?, "I'm sorry I wasn't aware that as single sentence could tear away your fudging delicate petals!", I yelled back angrily.

"At least flowers still survive after some rain!"

"You asshole, butterflies still live they just can't fly!", I say catching up with him in the kitchen.

"The same sheesh!"

I groan angrily and march up to him and grabbing him by the neck I pull him furtively against me, lips colliding and hugging each other in an angry embrace. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me against him, deepening the kiss and biting malificiently my lower lip. I groan and pull away resting my forehead against his as droplets of blood trickled down my chin.

"How about I take you upon your offer and let's go shower together?"

"That's so unhygienic. How about you give me a little show and then shower fully and then I hop on and shower while you change"

"Um what?"

"Nothing, I'll show you"

 **(Alec's POV)**

While Magnus showered I paced around the room waiting for Izzy to pick up, which she did, only 3 calls later.

"What is it Alec? Everything alright?"

"I uh-"

"Catarina told me about the trip you guys had-"

"Yeah about that...Izzy we didn't go to Disneyland..."

Silence. After a few moments she spoke up again, in a hesitant tone, "wh...where did you go then?"

"To the sewers. Magnus imagined the whole thing", I sentenced.

 **A/N: I'M BAAACKKKKK! Sorry for being absent for so long. Everything's been so hectic here, it actually still is but I'll try to once again balance things and hopefully 's app will help. I'm so happy I finally finished this chappie, hopefully everything will go on smoothly after this, please be patient. Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **ALoha x.**


End file.
